User talk:Not Spock
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Vanguard (station) page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The doctor (Talk) 22:53, December 2, 2009 Just a spoiler reminder A friendly reminder regarding spoilers! At present the TrekLit universe has entered a period of major upheaval with the aftermath of Star Trek: Destiny and the alternate reality of the new Star Trek movie. Therefore, please be courteous to other users who may not be aware of current developments by using the or tag when adding new information from sources less than six months old. Also, please do not include details in the summary bar when editing pages. Thank You --Not Spock 20:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Images Please don't replace valid images for no reason. -- Captain MKB 00:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Please correct the sources for all the images you have uploaded. -- Captain MKB 02:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) reminders Please do not post articles as "reminders" for other users. If you have something you need to say, use a talk page or find our ten forward (under community portal). If you don't know how to find those, please ask. -- Captain MKB 02:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry!--Not Spock 02:49, February 8, 2010 (UTC) image sources This is your second 'reminder' - please stop uploading images without sources and copyright citations. Second warning, stop. If you don't know how, ask. -- Captain MKB 02:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'll do that--Not Spock 03:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Every image needs to have a link from its source publication and a code referencing the company that created it for publishing. We do not accept images from modded games, only cap from games played-as-published. -- Captain MKB 03:13, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :What would be the copyright for an STO pic? :What about a public domain other than wikia? :--Not Spock 20:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) All images from Star Trek publications remain in the copyright of the company that published them. If you find pictures from a Star Trek publication claiming they have been released to the public domain, that claim is incorrect and this site will not accessory ourselves to such inaccuracies regarding ownerships. -- 20:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks!--Not Spock 20:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::If you want to see what a correctly formatted image looks like, look at file:federation construction ship.jpg -- that one is cited and sourced with a correct copyright notation. ::Also, please don't upload pictures that are smaller than 220 pixels in width at 72 dpi -- they are of insufficient quality for our site. -- Captain MKB 21:04, February 9, 2010 (UTC) A note to all I'm a little new at this, so i don't really know how to make the pages look correct.--Not Spock 21:09, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Image formats Please use .jpg image format for photos and drawings of ships. Don't use .png or .gif unless you have a solid color graphic, please... -- Captain MKB 14:03, February 28, 2010 (UTC) File uploads I can't imagine any good reason for this wiki to have pieces of video game source code uploaded to it. Please stop with the disruption of what we're trying to do here, this is a warning. -- Captain MKB 22:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!! I'm making my own wiki and I need some help. Here is the URL: stmodding.wikia.com--Not Spock 00:41, March 31, 2010 (UTC)